


Midnight Sun

by ThatYellowFlower



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYellowFlower/pseuds/ThatYellowFlower
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by the songs in Aimer's album of the same title. [KaruMana]





	

**I - WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR**  
_In which both goes their separate ways, with fate as their guide._

* * *

The cool March breeze swept its way along the air. It sent a certain boy's red locks swaying with its every move.

Why he was in the park, he didn't know. Probably to seek better comfort than the silence of his home, his walking around had him ending up in the park. Akabane Karma was now sitting on top of the jungle gym, gazing away at the crumbled crescent moon.

His musings were stopped when he heard light footsteps. A familiar voice soon followed it.

"Karma-kun?"

-  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_Make no difference who you are_  
_Anything your heart desires_  
_Will come to you_  
-

"Oh, Okuda-san. Why're you here?", he called, looking down to the bespectacled girl below.

"Ah, I was taking a walk to ease myself, that's why I'm here. How about you?"

"My feet just brought me here.", he answers. The girl gave him a puzzled look, and he just smiled. "Want to come up here?"

Okuda gave back a smile and nods, finding comfort in his presence. He then reached out a hand and helped her climb up the jungle gym. There, on top, they sat side by side, gazing to the cloudless night sky.

"We've all finally graduated, huh..", Okuda started. "It's going to be a bit lonely from here."

"It'll be a tad different without you guys, for sure.", Karma agreed.

"Yeah." Okuda smiled. She looked up, the stars reflected on her eyes. He looked at her, a sight of her being captivated relaxing him too.

"You seem relaxed now.", he told her.

A small blush made its way on her cheeks. "Ah, well, the night sky is always most beautiful from here, it calmed me down. It's also cloudless, which makes the stars appear brighter."

Just then, a small streak of light swiftly crossed the sky.

She faced the boy beside her with an excited expression. "Ne, Karma-kun. A wish!"

"A wish?"

Okuda nodded. Karma lets out a small laugh of amusement. "Okay."

-  
_If your heart is in your dream_  
_No request is too extreme_  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_As dreamers do_  
-

Okuda was thinking about how they wouldn't be seeing each other much from now, and this put her in a sad mood. Add the fact that she harbors affection for this certain red-haired boy, which she hasn't expressed ever, only a certain wish was on her mind.

She puts her hand together by her chest and closed her eyes.

_'If you would be so kind to grant my wish, may you allow this connection I have with this person to never be cut.'_

Karma looked at the girl beside her, her eyes closed as she made her wish. An idea popped in his mind, and he smiled.

Okuda's eyes shot open as she felt a pair of lips on hers.

"W-wha-"

"I'll wait for you, Okuda-san.", he says to the flustered girl. She blushes harder, but she understood his implications, so she gave him a nod.

She didn't know that his wish ran along the same lines as hers.

_'I wish for Okuda-san to wait for me and never forget.'_

Karma smiled at her. "Then, please wait for me too."

-  
_Fate is kind_  
_She brings to those who love_  
_The sweet fulfillment of_  
_Their secret longing_  
_Like a bolt out of the blue_  
-

Seven years flew quick. With minimal contact, they managed to get a hold of each other and still spoke like the gaps of years were just a minute. It eased the hard work they experienced while reaching their dreams.

Okuda Manami, now a researcher for medical purposes, has made her way back to Kunugigaoka to start a new research unit there. She missed her hometown, it was filled with a lot of memories she was fond of.

She arrived in the evening, after a long trip from the capital, and upon arriving she shared dinner with her parents for the first time in a long while. After the meal, she told them she wanted to take a walk out, to which they approved while saying that she shouldn't be out too late.

Her feet brought her back to the park, where a certain promise was made seven years ago. And just like that time, a red-haired man was sitting atop the jungle gym.

"I'm home, Karma."

Akabane Karma, a fresh bureaucrat in training, always made short trips to the park every evening. Evening walks became a habit of his ever since, and today he was glad he did come again.

Right now, the person he was waiting for, and the person who waited for him in return, was right in front of him, looking up to him from the ground where she stood. Her eyes reflected his image and the clear starry night sky behind him.

He jumped down to the ground and embraced the woman in front of him.

"Welcome home, Manami."

-  
_Fate steps in and sees you through_  
_When you wish upon a star_  
_Your dream comes true_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to know, the oneshot begins in the part after graduation where Karma is seen sitting above a jungle gym. Thank you for reading, look forward to the next oneshot. :)


End file.
